Risky Business
by MarMar13x
Summary: On May 2nd, 1998 Harry Potter perished & the Wizarding World quickly fell under Voldemort's rule. Hermione searches tirelessly for a solution and comes across a dark magic even she couldn't entirely comprehend. With Remus's help, they attempt to rewrite history - at the risk of erasing their entire existence - through the unsuspecting mind of Lottie Pace...in the year 1980. SBOC AU


**Prologue**

 **July 28, 1999**

Hermione Granger was no stranger to risk.

If anyone had known her 8 years ago, when she was still but a child ignorant to the world around her, she would have adamantly avoided any and all risky business, but ever since her introduction to the realm of magic, in which she was suddenly and quite swiftly thrust into the Wizarding World with absolutely no indication of how her life would proceed from then on, it seemed as though risky business found her. Despite her best efforts to evade it, her friendship with the famed Boy-Who-Lived made it quite impossible for Hermione to maintain a safe and steadfast life.

Hermione Granger certainly knew risk – she would even go so far as to say it was the foundation to many of the good things that have come to her since the moment her Hogwarts letter arrived at her door. While she would like to believe she, Harry, and Ron would have found a way towards friendship had the whole troll situation hadn't happened in first year, their efforts to save her in that bathroom so many years ago had undoubtedly cemented their bond – a bond that had, through many perilous events, deaths, pain, and conflicts in the 7 years that followed, remained as strong as ever.

Well, strong until that fateful day on Hogwarts grounds on the second of May, 1998. Following their eventful journey chasing the dreadful Horcruxes which would bring the end to Voldemort, there was hope; hope that, one day, when the root of evil in the Wizarding World would perish, all would be okay. No longer would they have to partake in any risky, life-threatening actions, and for once they would live normally.

Hermione should have known that nothing ever goes according to plan. While they managed to destroy all of the Horcruxes, the end result was definitely not the one they hoped for.

A tear slipped down her cheek as she held tightly to the photo in her hand. Hermione, Harry, and Ron, on an exceptionally sunny day during their fifth year, held tightly to one another as they smiled and laughed at the camera, the Great Lake serving as a beautiful backdrop behind them. Harry looked especially happy in the photo, although Hermione couldn't bring herself to remember what had led to his overjoyed persona that day. She lightly trailed her fingers over his exuberant face and smiled sadly. "I miss you, Harry," She whispered.

It has been over a year since Harry lost his battle against Voldemort, and the Wizarding World fell under the rule of the Dark Lord. Long were the days where witches and wizards could walk in daylight without fear of ambush. Long were the days where they felt secure in their own homes. Long were the days where Hermione could visit her friends and companions; most of them were dead.

Shaking away the dreadful thoughts that seemed to be consuming her, Hermione took one last look at the photo and, pulling all the strength she could muster, placed it between the two pages of a book she had been ferociously studying for the last few weeks. A book that could possibly provide her with the answer to all their problems.

Shutting it closed, she glanced down at the title, _A Guide to Magic Transference,_ as her heartbeat picked up in anticipation, and for the first time in a long time she felt it.

Hope.

It was only half an hour later did Hermione find herself at the front steps of a house she, Harry, and Ron once took refuge in during their Horcrux Hunt: 12 Grimmauld Place, now a dwelling for those that were most at risk to danger. Although she was offered a room in the house after the Battle of Hogwarts, Hermione chose to maintain even the smallest portion of normalcy and instead decided to live at the new and improved Burrow with the remaining members of the Weasley family.

She made sure to apparate directly in front of the door. The wards placed upon the house were ten times stronger than they used to be, and even a fraction away from where she landed would lead to unimaginable consequences.

Taking a deep breathe to calm her nervous, Hermione slowly rapped her fist against the door in the pattern the remainder of the Order agreed upon, and then she waited.

It wasn't long before she heard footsteps on the other side, followed by the low, gruff voice of Neville Longbottom asking, "Who is it?"

"It's Hermione, Neville."

Hermione waited a beat, and then came the security questions. She quickly answered them to the best of her abilities, and then the door swung open.

"Hi, Neville." She smiled, stepping through the threshold.

"Hermione." He replied tersely, so unlike the sweet boy she met in first year, "It's been a while."

Hermione inwardly smiled, knowing that the bitterness he felt towards her had nothing to do with her absence and more to do with the worry he felt for her wellbeing. "I know. I -um – I've been busy with… stuff," She replied stupidly, fighting the urge to roll her eyes at her inability to come up with something better.

Neville narrowed his eyes at her but said nothing of the matter, instead asking, "What can I do for you?"

"I'm here to see Remus, actually. I need his help with something."

Neville gestured to the stairs and gave her a sad smile, "He's just in his room putting Teddy to sleep. Today isn't a good day for him." He paused, and his smile slowly dropped, "Well, most days are never good."

Hermione clenched her eyes shut as she felt an ache in her chest for the werewolf that had lost virtually everyone important to him apart from his son. "It's only a couple of days until the full moon. His emotions must be overwhelming right now."

Neville nodded in agreement. "Anyway, you can go on up. You know where to find him."

Hermione soon found herself on the third floor landing, and took a quick left. Despite the fact that everyone insisted Remus take Sirius's old bedroom, he had adamantly refused and instead chose one of the many guest rooms that littered the house. Understandable, of course, considering everything reminded him of his dead friends at this point and he'd want the one thing that could give him peace from that.

Knocking lightly on the door in case Teddy was asleep, Hermione waited patiently. Moments later, the door opened a crack and she could see Remus peering out, his face ashen as his tired eyes met hers. "Hermione," He said in surprise, his eyebrows shooting up.

"Hi Remus," She gave him a small smile and cleared her throat, "I hope now's not a bad time. I need to speak with you. It's… it's quite urgent, actually."

His shocked face quickly changed to concern, "Is everything alright?"

"Yes. Well, as alright as expected, I guess." Hermione shrugged, slowly reached for her beaded bag and pulling out a book. "I've been doing some research, and I need your help."

"Help with what?" He asked apprehensively, rubbing a hand to his tired face.

Raising a child on his own was tough work, Hermione understood, and coupled with his monthly troubles, she wasn't too surprised by his hesitant reply. But she knew that by giving him the right incentive, she could get him on her side.

Well, she hoped at least, otherwise the entire plan would fall apart.

Inhaling deeply as she attempted to pull her thoughts together as to how she should proceed, Hermione slowly held the book out for him.

Remus, just as slowly and with a confused expression on his face, wrapped his finger around the book and glanced down at the title. " _A Guide to Magic Transference,"_ He muttered, eyebrows clinching together in further confusion. Looking up again, he said, "Hermione, I don't understand. What is this?"

"Remus," She began, hoping beyond hope she wouldn't muck this up. "I know you've lost so much in the last 20 years. Your parents, Lily and James, Sirius, even Peter in some twisted way. And… and Tonks," She gave him an apologetic look as pain flashed on his face, knowing that even her name brought an ache to his heart that never seemed to completely fade. "I've been doing a lot of research since that day at Hogwarts, mostly books I procured from Sirius's library collection many months ago, and…"

Pausing, she watched his face as he listened aptly to her words, and prepared herself for his reaction. Good or bad, she knew she couldn't do it without him. She only hoped that his pain, as cruel as it sounded even to herself, would push him to help.

"I think… I think I know how to bring them back."


End file.
